line of destiny
by dark moon697
Summary: roda takdir sudah berputar, masalah terus bermunculan, dia yang tidak mau terlibat, terpaksa harus terseret dalam permasalahan dunianya. apakah dia bisa menjalaninya ... bad summary


**naruto : masashi kishimoto**

 **highschool dxd : ichie ishibumi**

 **WARNING : typo, eyd, gaje, tidak di mengerti, dan lain-lain.. ooc.**

 **author baru, harap di maklumi kalau banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan atau tata bahasa**

pair : naruto x ...?

PROLOG

cahaya bulan purnama berpendar dan memercik tinggi di gedung-gedung kota kota kuoh. beberapa juga menyinari sepanjang jalan-jalan kota.

kebanyakan penduduk kota suka berlalu lalang begitu malam tiba, menikamati momen bersama orang terkasih.

hanya sedikit dari mereka yang lebih memilih istirahat, bersiap bertempur di hari esok, kebanyakan para pria yang sudah berkeluarga.

cahayanya juga menemukan sebuah sosok mengenakan jubah hitam bertudung, berdiri tegak di pelabuhan container sunyi jauh dari keramaian. seorang pemuda tujuh belas tahun. dia memandang datar ke tempat mahluk besar mengerikan bertanduk banteng berlutut tak berdaya dengan kondisi cukup parah, luka-luka menganga hampir di sekujur tubuhnya serta darah bercucuran di sekitarnya.

pemuda itu mendekat, dan berhenti ketika jaraknya kurang dari satu meter di hadapan mahluk atau di sebut iblis liar.

"ada kata-kata terakhir?" katanya datar sambil merentangkan tangan kanannya.

mendadak tangan kanan pemuda itu besinar, semakin terang dan semakin terang, sampai cahayanya menghilang di gantikan sebuah bola energi merah mengapung, seukuran bola kasti, dengan retakan oranye tidak beraturan memenuhi permukaan bola itu.

"b-bunuh saja aku!"

"sesuai permintaanmu!"

dengan begitu, seketika bola itu berpindah dari tangan pemuda masuk tepat di dalam dada iblis, hasilnya, tubuh iblis itu mendadak menyusut, dalam waktu singkat sampai habis tak tersisa,.

…

bulan semakin condong ke tengah, cahayanya juga semakin terang, sehingga menyinari bayangan container yang sebelumnya tidak terjangkau, pemuda itu melirik sekilas ke arah bulan sebelum menghilang dengan kilatan kuning, meninggalkan tempat itu kembali sunyi.

tapi kesunyian itu hanya bertahan sesaat, lingkaran sihir berpendar merah mendadak terbentuk di area sekitar pemuda tadi. muncul enam sosok, empat di antaranya gadis, sedangkan sisanya laki-laki, melihat keadaan sekitar pelabuhan, mereka terkejut sesaat.

"ara-ara, tugas kita sudah selesai bochou!" kata gadis bersurai dark blue kepada gadis yang di sebut bochou bersurai merah di sampingnya.

"kau benar akeno! tapi siapa yang melakukannya ya?" gadis bersurai merah bertanya dengan pandangan fokus ke sekeliling berharap menemukan sang pelakunya, tapi nihil yang dilihatnya hanya ada sekian banyak container-container kosong.

"ya sudah, yang paling penting, tugas kita sudah selesai!. semua kita kembali!" dia menyambung, ke lima rekannya mengangguk,

"hai, bochou!"

kembali, mereka menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir buatan akeno, tak menyadari bahwa sang pelaku sedang berdiri tegak di puncak crane memerhatikan mereka dengan tangan menyilang di depan dada, sebelum kembali menghilang meninggalkan secercah kilatan petir di situ.

…

matahari baru timbul di atas perbukitan timur, tapi sudah banyak orang yang sudah beredar di kota kuoh, bersiap memulai kegiatan harian mereka, bekerja, bersekolah, berbelanja, dan lainnya,,

cahayanya juga mengalir menembus kamar bernuansa biru, di tengahnya ada seorang pria tampan, bersurai kuning, dan berkulit putih, tertidur di atas ranjang king size,

pemuda itu sedikit menggeliat, lalu mengerjabkan kedua matanya, kini dapat di lihat, iris safirnya memandang sayu jam weker menunjukan pukul tujuh, yang bertengger manis di nakas samping kepalanya, pemuda itu beranjak, lalu berjalan gontai ke kamar mandi berletak di pojokan kamarnya.

sekarang, di meja makan pemuda tadi sedang memakan ramen buatannya khidmat, namun mendadak dia menghentikan acaranya ketika di hadapannya terbentuk sihir teleportasi berpendar putih. naruto kenal siapa yang datang menemuinya ini, pria paruh baya, bersurai coklat dengan poni kuning, memakai yukata senada dengan rambutnya.

"lama tak jumpa naruto!" kata pria itu menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding tak jauh dari naruto.

"hm?"naruto bertanya singkat, setelah meneguk setengah jus lemon kesukaannya.

"tetap datar seperti biasa,,, tapi aku punya pekerjaan untukmu!" kata azazel santai.

"pekerjaan apa?"

"kokabiel, salah satu bawahanku, berniat memulai kembali great war, dan rencananya dia akan menyerang kedua adik maou underworld!.. tugasmu hanya perlu menjaga mereka demi menggagalkan rencana kokabiel! kalau kau berhasil aku akan membayarmu dua juta yen!" kata azazel.

"kenapa kau tidak menghentikannya sendiri, bagaimanapun juga kau lebih kuat darinya!"kata naruto datar.

azazel tersenyum kikuk tapi berkata "hehehe.. kalau masih bisa mengandalkan uangku, kenapa tidak!, lagi pula aku malas melakukan hal-hal merepotkan"

naruto menghela nafas panjang "hah, baiklah, aku terima!, dan kapan kokabiel memulai aksinya?"

"aku tidak tahu" kata azazel.

naruto sweatdrop dalam wajah datarnya "heh!, bagaiamana aku menjalankan tugas darimu, kalau kau sendiri tidak tahu kapan kokabiel akan menyerang mereka? tidak mungkin kan aku harus menstalker kedua adik maou itu"

"kau tenang,, aku akan memindahkan sekolahmu ke sekolah tempat adik shirzech dan serafall!" kata azazel.

"terserah!"

azazel tersenyum mendengarnya.

meskipun habis ini anggarannya akan menipis, tapi dia tidak menghawatirkan hal itu, karena bagaimanapun juga, dia sangat menjunjung tinggi perdamaian. dan akan melalukan hal apa pun untuk mencegah peperangan. dan menurutnya tugas ini sangat cocok jika di berikan kepada naruto, karena meskipun yang dia tahu, naruto selalu berfikap tak perduli, tapi dia sangat bisa di andalkan.

"baiklah, hanya itu pemintaanku,, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, dan nanti malam aku akan mengantarkan semua perlengkapan sekolahmu" kata azazel, lalu menghilang menggunakan lingkaran sihirnya.,

naruto sendiri hanya memandang datar sebelum kembali memakan ramennya tenang yang sempat tertunda.

…

keesokan harinya, di pagi hari yang cerah di lengkap dengan lalu lalang orang-orang yang meramaikan suasana kota, naruto menyusuri jalan menuju ke sekolah barunya dengan tenang, tak mengindahkan para kaum hawa yang tengah berbisik-bisik ria ketika berpapasannya dengannya.

begitu sampai, naruto berhenti sesaat, menatap datar gerbang di depannya, merasakan ada beberapa aura iblis dari dalam sekolah, mungkin pemilik aura ini yang akan naruto awasi. kemudian naruto segera melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam gerbang.

suasana sekolah tampak sepi dari murid, dikarenakan jam pelajaran tengah berlansung, naruto menyusuri sepanjang koridor dengan langkah pelan. berjalan cukup lama, sampai akhirnya dia berhenti tepat di depan sebuah pintu coklat yang di atasnya tertulis 'head master room'. tanpa basa basi, naruto langsung saja mengetuk pintu itu.

'tok tok tok'

"masuk"

dengan pelan naruto membuka pintu itu, lalu melangkah masuk dan menemui sang kepala sekolah..

…

di dalam kelas 12-B terlihat suasana cukup gaduh, karena guru pengajar belum hadir, berbagai macam kegiatan para siswa terlihat mengisi suasana kelas, begitu juga dengan ketiga siswi yang duduk berdekatan di deretan paling depan, tampak sedang terlibat dalam pembicaraan serius.

"rias, apakah kau yakin ingin membatalkan pertunanganmu dengan raiser dalam rating game, kau cukup tahu bukan, presentase kemenanganmu sangat kecil?" gadis berambut model bob dan berkacamata bertanya datar kepada rias, tapi terselip nada khawatir.

"aku tahu sona,, tapi meskipun aku sudah tahu kalau aku akan kalah, setidaknya aku sudah berusaha, aku hanya mau menikah dengan orang yang kucintai!" kata rias terdengar sendu, sementara sona dan akeno hanya menatap iba kepada rias,

cklek.

sontak para siswa menghentikan aktifitas mereka, tak terkecuali rias, akeno dan sona, mengedarkan kepala ketiganya ke sang pelaku, mereka mendapati sensei bejalan, lalu berdiri di depan bersama seorang pemuda tampan asing bersurai kuning di sampinnya.

"anak-anak, kita kedatangan murid baru, pindahan dari hokkaido" lalu sensei beralih memandang naruto ramah "baiklah, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu pemuda-san"

naruto tidak mengingdahkan ucapan sensei. dia berjalan dua langkah, "perkenalkan, namaku namikaze naruto, mohon bantuannya minna" kata naruto singkat sambil membungkuk 90°, lalu kembali tegak.

reaksi diam dari para siswa membuat naruto menaikan alisnya heran..

"kyaaaa,, tampannya"

"kyaaaa,, aku mau jadi pacarnya!"

hampir seluruh murid gadis berteriak kegirangan, mereka bangga di kelas mereka kedatangan murid baru yang tampan.

beda manusia beda iblis, rias, akeno dan sona memandang intens naruto, mereka tidak merasa aura apa pun di dalam tubuhnya, iblis, malaikat, malaikat jatuh, dan manusia, bahkan aura naga pun, tidak terasa sama sekali dalam dirinya.

"akeno, sona, apakah kau merasakannya?" rias berkata lirih kepada kedua temannya, tapi tak melepas pandangan.

"kau benar rias, pemuda itu memiliki aura yang sangat asing di tubuhnya!" balas sona yang juga lirih.

"ara ara, tapi dia tampan,, fufufu" sahut akeno dengan ciri khasnya, membuat rias dan sona sweatdrop.

"DIAAAAM!" sensei akhirnya beteriak, membuat para siswa seketika bungkam,

berdehem sedikit sensei berkata "namikaze-san, kau bisa duduk, pilihlah bangku kosong yang membuat dirimu nyaman!"

setelah mengangguk, naruto melangkah menuju ke bangku paling belakang dekat jendela. tak mengubris pandangan tajam rias, akeno dan sona saat dirinya berpapasan dengan mereka. dirinya tahu, alasan kenapa para iblis memandangnya sebegitu intens, tidak lain dan tidak bukan, adalah energi dalam dirinya yang terasa sangat asing bagi mereka.

jawabannya simpel kenapa aura naruto sangat asing.., karena naruto memang bukan satu dari mahluk yang dipikirkan ketiga iblis tersebut.

mendudukan dirinya, naruto lalu memandang datar ke lapangan dari balik jendela, dia melihat kumpulan siswa dan guru sedang berolahraga di lapang, tanpa mengindahkan guru kelasnya yang tengah menerangkan.

…

skip time.

waktu istrahat

matahari sudah meninggi sepertiga, keadaan sekolah juga sudah ramai, para siswa terlihat mengedar di segala arah, ada yang makan, bersantai bersama teman, bahkan ada yang sedang mengintip.

di sisi lain, dari atap sekolah, naruto berdiri dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di permukaan pagar beton atap, memerhatikan dalam diam kegiatan-kegiatan itu, tak ada niatan bagi dirinya untuk berteman atau hanya sekedar bergabung dengan para siswa,.

sudah beberapa menit berlalu dia menghabiskan bekalnya.

tapi ketenagan itu tak bertahan lama, mendadak suara pintu dibuka terdengar telinganya, tapi tak berhasil menyita pandangan naruto untuk sekedar menengok, karena dia sudah tahu siapa ini.

tap tap tap.

"ada hal penting apa, sampai ketiga great one-sama datang menemuiku?" naruto berkata datar, tetap pada posisinya.

"sebenarnya kau ini apa, naruto-san?" serius sona to the point dengan nada tak kalah datar, berdiri memandang punggung naruto dari belakang.

naruto berbalik dan bersandar di pagar pembatas sambil memandang ketiga gadis terpopuler kuoh di hadapannya. "yang pasti aku bukan iblis seperti kalian!" kata naruto datar, membuat rias tersulut emosi

"hey, jawab yang benar!" kata rias geram.

"ara ara, bochou tenanglah, kita tanya baik-baik!" akeno menatap rias sebelum dia mendekat ke arah naruto dengan langkah sensual, "naruto-kun, bisa kau jelaskan, kau ini apa?" tanya akeno lembut tapi terdengar nada manja sambil memandang naruto sayu, berusaha menggoda naruto, tapi sepertinya, usahanya tak membuahkan hasil, karena naruto terus menampilkan ekspesi datarnya, membuat akeno sedikit kesal.

"hmm, aku tidak bisa berkata banyak, tapi tenang saja, kedatangan diriku bukan ancaman bagi kalian, aku datang kemari hanya ingin belajar dengan tenang!" kata naruto bersamaan dengan bell masuk di bunyikan.

'teng tong'

"baiklah, aku rasa, aku harus kembali ke kelas!"

naruto berjalan tenang ke pintu, tapi saat hendak membukanya dia berhenti. "pintar-pintar lah menjaga diri, kalau tidak sesuatu yang besar akan terjadi!, jadi berhati-hatilah" kata naruto tanpa menoleh, lalu membuka pintu itu dan masuk kedalam.

sementara ketiga iblis itu terdiam bingun, memikirkan apa maksud dari ucapan naruto.

"sona, apa kau tahu maksudnya?" rias bertanya kepada sona.

"aku juga tidak tahu" sona berhenti sebelum melanjutkan" tapi jangan ambil pusing, selama dia tidak membuat masalah, kita tidak perlu khawatir" kata sona sambil membenarkan kacamatanya dengan jari tengahnya di balas anggukan rias dan akeno.

…

jam sekolah sudah berakhir, kini naruto berjalan santai pulang menuju rumah, sudah banyak yang di lewati, pertokoan, kedai-kedai, bahkan para wanita cantik, remaja atau dewasa yang terang-terangan menunujukan rasa ketertarikan mereka padanya tak membuat dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari depan.

"namikaze naruto! atau perwujudan dari the b******"

naruto berhenti sambil memejamkan mata, dia berkata dengan datar "mau apa kau uchiha sasuke!?"

dari belakang si pemanggil bernama uchiha sasuke mendekat ke arahnya.

tap tap tap

"salahkah aku menemui kawan lama?" di samping naruto dia berkata

"aku tahu, kau ada tujuan datang menemuiku!" kata naruto

"hey, ayolah! tidak selamanya kan, aku datang menemuimu jika ada masalah!" kata sasuke bercanda.

"lantas, kenapa kau datang menemuiku?"

"tidak ada, aku cuma ingin menemuimu saja! ah, bagaimana kalau kita singgah kafe sebrang sana, aku tahu kau tidak akan menolaknya!, tenang saja, aku yang traktir" kata sasuke dengan seringai.

"baiklah!"

sasuke adalah satu-satunya sahabat naruto, dia adalah pemegang sacred gear sharingan kategori longinus ke 14, berbeda dengan pengguna lain yang biasa berupa benda artefak, sharingan miliknya ialah berbentuk mata, sama dengan yang lain, miliknya juga bisa berevolusi, saat ini dia sudah mencapai tahap terakhir sacred gearnya, yang tentunya berkat campur tangan naruto. sekaligus hanya dirinyalah yang tahu siapa naruto sebenarnya. dan sebagai rasa terima kasihnya, dia telah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, akan membantu naruto untuk mencapai semua tujuannya, meskipun dia merasa naruto tidak perlu bantuannya.

…

di dalam kafe dengan rancangan interior eropa jepang modern, terlihat hampir semua meja sudah terisi penuh, dan tentunya kebanyakan pengunjungnya para remaja.

begitu juga dengan dua sahabat yang duduk berhadapan di pojokan meja berseblahan dengan kaca pembatas, tak menghiraukan para gadis yang sesekali curi-curi pandang ke wajah tampan mereka sambil berbisik-bisik ria membicarakan mereka dengan wajah merona, bahkan gadis yang bersama pacarnya pun dengan terang-terangan menunjukan rasa sukanya kepada keduanya, tak ambil pusing dengan pacarnya yang sedang pundung dan menangis anime dengan mulut terus mengeluarkan kutukan kepada naruto dan sasuke berulang-ulang.

"sasuke, apa kau sudah menguasai menguasai sepenuhnya tahap terakhir sacred geat milikmu?" kata naruto sambil memandang datar ke luar jendela dimana terlihat kendraan dan orang-orang sedang berlalu lalang meramaikan jalan.

sasuke menelan kunyahannya, lalu meneguk jus tomatnya sebelum menjawab "belum, balance breaker tahap terakhir milikku hanya bisa bertahan 30 menit saja, itupun setelah aku menggunakannya tubuhku akan langsung lemas, bahkan kadang kala jika aku tidak kuat menahannya, aku bisa langsung pingsan!"

"hmm, cukup susah ternyata!" kata naruto.

"yah, meski durasi nya cukup pendek, tapi sudah cukup bagiku untuk meratakan seluruh kota kuoh!" kata sasuke sedikit bercanda, kemudian tersenyum tulus "tapi, terima kasih, berkat bantuanmu aku bisa membangkitkan sacred gear dalam tubuhku, dan melindungi kekuargaku, dari bahaya yang mengancam!"

"aku hanya melakukan sebisaku, sisanya itu karena usahamu sendiri!" balas naruto.

"tidak menerima pujian seperti biasa, heh!" kata sasuke sarkatis.

"…"

sasuke menghela nafas panjang sebelum bertanya bingung "heh, naruto sejak kapan kau mengenakan seragam kuoh? bukannya kau bersekolah di hokkaido?"

"mulai tadi!" kata naruto singkat, membuat sifat jahil sasuke muncul.

"ah, aku tahu alasan kenapa kau pindah sekolah, pasti di situ kau bisa melihat para gadis-gadis kan, kan, secara di sekolah itu siswinya lebih banyak dari siswa!" kata sasuke dengan seringai jahilnya

"oh tuhan, terima kasih, akhirnya kau merubah temanku ini yang tidak normal menjadi normal" sambung sasuke mendramatisir keadaan sembari menyatukan kedua tangannya dan menatap langit-langit kafe.

"kau terlalu banyak menonton drama korea sasuke, aku pindah sekolah, karena aku mendapat tugas dari seseorang!" kata naruto datar, tapi tak beralih pandang.

mendengar itu sasuke tertawa hambar, karena tebakan naruto tepat pada sasaran, karena dia memang sangat menyukai drama korea.

tak lama, ekspresinya jadi penasaran "tapi siapa yang memberimu tugas?" tanya sasuke bingung, pasalnya yang dia tahu, naruto itu selain datar, naruto juga sangat tidak suka diperintah. terkecuali...

"azazel, dia menugaskanku untuk menjaga kedua adik maou, tentunya dengan bayaran sangat tinggi aku menerimanya!"

sasuke kembali menghela nafas dan membatin 'sudah kuduga!'

lalu bertanya heran "oh, azazel gubernur malaikat jatuh mesum yang kau ceritakan tempo hari?" kata sasuke.

"begitulah!"

"tapi, bukannya azazel adalah pemimpin malaikat jatuh?, kenapa dia harus melindungi bangsa iblis, yang jelas-jelas musuh bebuyutan kaumnya!" sasuke kembali bertanya.

naruto kemudian menjelaskannya kepada sasuke.

"aku mengerti, jadi demi mencegah kembali terjadinya perang, azazel menyuruhmu menjaga adik maou underworld, dari bawahanya, yang berencana menyerang mereka?"tanya sasuke.

"begitulah!"

"oh, tru..."

"sasuke, kau mau makanan ini jadi basi, karena kau terus berceloteh tidak ada habisnya?" naruto menyela.

dan akhirnya sasuke kembali tertawa hambar, dia baru menyadari, bahwa dia dan naruto sudah sekitar 1 jam berada di tempat ini, tapi makanan mereka masih tersisa banyak, karena dirinya terus berceloteh seakan tidak ada habisnya.

suasana hening di antara naruto dan sasuke, keduanya sibuk dengan kegiatan mengunyah mereka.

setengah jam berselang mereka keluar dari kafe, berjalan beriringan di sepanjang trotoar, tampak kedua sahabat beda ras itu masih dalam keadaan diam. namun tak lama, ketika naruto berhenti, dia memandang sasuke dengan serius, sasuke sendiri hanya mengangkat satu alisnya, menatap naruto bingung.

"sasuke, apa kau merasakannya?"tanya naruto serius.

melihat raut wajah yang jarang di tampilkan naruto, sasuke merasakan ada sesuatu yang sedang terjadi. dan tiba-tiba saja mata hitam sasuke digantikan dengan mata merah berpola bintang david, pertanda sacred gear miliknya telah di aktifkan, lalu dia menajamkan sensornya. detik berikutnya matanya terbelakak ketika dia juga merasakan apa yang tengah di rasakan naruto.

TBC..


End file.
